Unrecognizable
by Meganfitz
Summary: Donna's first 24 hours on the Santos Campaign isn't going as she expected, after all she wasn't the only one hire. Amy was too. Chapter 5 The morning after... Completed
1. Chapter 1: Morning

Disclaimers: They aren't mine, you know this by now, I know this by now and it is a stupid law that makes me state this.

Author's note: This takes place right after the Six Season finale. It's a little angsty and the story itself will be MUCH shorter then my other stories. Feed back is ALWAYS welcome and enjoyed. By the way I LOVE Amy's Secret Service name. This story is a little different from my other stuff but please bear with it and you will be satisfied.

* * *

Chapter 1 MORNING: 

Two weeks ago

"We need more staff." Santos stated flatly and without much ceremony. After Josh's actions the last few months, he was considering getting a new Campaign Manager. The mere suggestion of using Baker's wife illness as some form of leverage should have been the last straw. But Leo convinced Santos to give Josh another shot. "Did we all make up our lists?" Helen, Leo, Josh and he were all given the opportunity to hire new blood for the last and most nerve wracking part of the race.

Leo went first, "I want Will Bailey and Donna Moss."

Josh looked up from his paper, dumbstruck, "I don't think she'll come."

"Oh, she'll come if I ask her." Leo stated overconfidently.

Santos beamed, "Oh she's wonderful, the Chicken Fighter, right! Yes! I want her on board too!"

Josh started pacing, "Look there is no way she would come work for me again."

Helen, looked at him blankly, "Oh, Josh, who said anything about her working for you?"

"I don't care about Bailey, if that's who you want, Leo fine. But I want the Chicken Fighter; I think she would be valuable to the team."

Josh cringed at the Congressman's choice of words. He crumbled his paper and tossed it in the trash, "Fine do what ever you want, I'll be looking over polling data." He slammed the door behind him.

Almost instantly after the door slammed Helen ran to the trash and pulled out Josh's list. A smile crossed her face and she read the lone name of the paper. Leo looked at it triumphantly. "See, told you."

"You think she will put him back on the right path?" The one day future president asked.

"No one else could do it."

"I think we should hire one other person." He scratched the named down of a sheet of paper, both Leo and Helen read it in horror. "What? At least it should be fun to watch."

Helen shook her head, "You're an evil man Mathew."

"But you love me anyway."

* * *

Today 

Donna entered the headquarters unsure of herself. The way Leo insisted she start working here, she was sure this would be her last chance in politics. Most of her tension came from the uncertainty of her relationship with Josh. Sure he brought her and Will a beer, but he didn't say anything the entire time. When Santos walked off the stage, Josh gulped down the last of his drink and left. Well, no, he looked at her opened his mouth and shut it before leaving. When the door was closed Will asked, "that's it? You aren't going to say anything to him?"

Donna watched the beer as she swirled it around in the glass, "I really don't think there is much to say."

Two weeks later here she was in the former enemies lair. No one looked at her, she stank of failure, and they didn't want the smell to end up on them. But Will handed her a bagel and smiled. At least there she would have one ally here.

"Did you miss the motorcade again?" Donna nudged the speech writer with her elbow.

"I did no such thing." He smirked, "After all I got here before you, I could ask you the same question."

"You missed the motorcade again?"

Donna instantly recognized the voice behind her, her stomach flipped and she felt the unsets of a blush. She turned to the voice, "Yes, Josh I did because Will was to busy flirting with a local donator. The one thing I learned on that journey, Will is a breast man."

Josh's eyebrows were now at the top of his forehead. "Really, Will?"

Will put his hand to his chest, "look, men like the parts of women we don't have on our own body. They feel neat."

Donna scrunched up her nose, "that's gross, I haven't even had my coffee yet, I don't need to think about you touching neat female parts."

Josh smiled at her honest reaction.

Ronna came up to the Campaign Manager, wide eyed, "what's that thing on your face?"

Josh instinctively touched his face, "what?"

Ronna turned to the staffers milling around, "someone get a camera quick! Josh is smiling!"

Donna stared at with disbelief in her eyes at Josh. How is it possible he hasn't smiled? He always smiled before, she thought.

Will changed the subject, "um Josh did you hire anyone else?"

The smile was erased from his face, "I didn't, but someone else was hired." Almost on cue a new body entered the room, she gave a small wave to Josh. He sighed softly, defeat already in his eyes, "Hi Amy."

Donna was suddenly grateful that she hadn't eaten any of her breakfast yet, a wave of nausea washed over her. Was all the color draining from her face? She couldn't tell.

"Hi J." Amy grabbed his arm, and then glanced over to Donna and Will, "Morning Will." Amy's voice was chipper and clear when she spoke to Will, but Donna made her voice flat and empty. She gave her former rival a head nod, "Donna."

Donna gave her rival a small wave, "it should be fun working with you."

The morning meeting was starting, but Donna heard Will mutter under his breath, "it should be interesting to say the least."

They all sat around the conference table, Donna sat to the right of Will and handed him some coffee. Josh sat on the far side of the table, looking down at his papers and occasionally peering up from them to spy on the newcomers to the team.

Ned brought up Bill 473, or the No More Preventive Health Care Bill, that the White House has named it. Will muttered that Charlie needs to come up with better names to Donna, which made her smirk.

"The bill is designed to help insurance companies not the American public, its disguising." Helen could no longer hide her disgust.

Amy gazed up at Santos, "you should be the first to come out about this. You have a speech in a few minutes, state to the country that you don't believe in this kind of lack of responsibility and common sense. This bill lowers the quality of life for all Americans."

Josh stared at the steaming rising from Will's coffee and pointed his question to Donna, "Did you just bring him coffee?"

She shrugged, "it's no big deal, and he brought me breakfast."

"Unbelievable." Anger filled his voice and Josh tore his eyes off of Donna and returned them back to his papers.

"Josh is there anything you would like to say to the class?" Santos questioned.

Shaking off his disgust he stated, "You shouldn't come out against this, not this soon. Wait until Vinick says something first."

Amy stared at him with disbelief, "What and make it look like his reacting to Vinick's statement! No way, have you lost your mind?"

"I just think we should have Vinick a chance to make the statement first." Josh glared back at the coffee.

Santos asked the others what they thought. Most agreed with Amy. Will stated if the Congressman wanted to say something about it, he could fit in into his speech right now.

"Donna, what do you think?" Leo asked.

It was like one of those animal documentaries where all the birds turn their heads at once. Donna felt all the eyes burning into her.

"Um, I really don't know much about Vinick to make this call." She admitted.

"What does Vinick have anything to do with it?" Amy questioned. But Donna shrugged. "You know you are eating at the grown up table now."

Donna was stunned and wanted a witty response, but it was Ronna who filled it in, "Well maybe she doesn't want to say anything stupid and get herself fired the first day she's here."

Staffers exchanged knowing glances. Ned makes a little meow sound.

"If you want to talk about it, give it to Leo." Josh suggested.

Donna shook her head adamantly, "No, that's a very bad idea. It will look awful; Leo's not exactly the healthiest of people. Sorry Leo, but its true. The message will be stronger if it comes from Santos."

Santos nodded with agreement, "It settled."

"But." Josh argued.

"Sorry, Josh you just didn't make a very strong case. What's next?"

The rest of the meeting was a blur; all Josh could think about was Donna had betrayed him three times in twenty minutes. He didn't even know the woman sitting five feet away from him. His Donna would have never brought anyone coffee. His Donna would have crushed Amy with a witty comeback. His Donna would have supported him even if it was a bad idea. One thing was certain, this woman who shared Donna's name and appearance wasn't His Donna.

Josh left with Santos to go to the event that was scheduled, hoping he would be able to talk him out of Bill 473. He failed, again.

At the end of the meeting Donna approached Leo, who gave her a dissatisfied glance, "Donna you have to get in the game."

"I know Leo."

"None of this 'I don't know Vinick' crap. You're smarter than this."

With shame Donna looked down at her shoes, "Yes sir."

"Good call on the Bill though; it wouldn't look right if I spoke out against it." Leo placed his hand on her shoulder. Sometime it was easy to forget that Donna was still new at all this, that her year had been as rough has his.

Donna smiled at her old ally and pulled a file from her bag, "Um here I wrote this for you, if you wanted to take a look at it." She handed Leo a file names, "_Why being the Vice President is better then being Chief of Staff_." She pointed to it, "The number one reason is less stress."

Leo laughed. "Sure thing kiddo I'll look at it." Donna resented being called 'kiddo' it insinuated that Leo would never see her more the Josh's assistant. 'Kiddo' meant young, innocence and green. In eight years she had never heard him call CJ, or Toby 'kiddo'.

"Thanks Leo."

Will was supposed to be with Leo today, but he needed to run back to his room and get something. So he followed Donna, Ronna, Helen and Amy out the door. About four feet down the hallway, Donna's phone started to ring.

"Crap." She looked down the number display. "It's him again."

Will grabbed the phone, "Donna Moss' line. Oh Hi Cliff. How's it going? Nope she's not here. But I'll give her the message. No I am not cock blocking her calls, she's a big girl now and if she wants to blow you off, she can do it on her own. Good bye Cliff." He handed the phone back to its owner, "I think he thinks I'm in love with you."

Donna acted shocked and appalled, "You mean you aren't!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Seriously when are you going to set me up with Kate? I'm dying over here."

"When you can prove you won't be an asshole."

"I think we both know that isn't going to happen any time soon. Just look at my track record."

Ronna piled in, "Who's Cliff?"

"Cliff Caley, he's Donna's ex boyfriend. In fact she almost went to jail not because she slept with him but the two are very closely related. It's a good thing she had an overprotective boss to save her from being passed around like a carton of Lucky's." Amy filled in the blanks, spitefully. Donna was too blinded by rage to even speak. Will's knuckles become white and for the first time since childhood he seriously considers hitting a woman.

Helen picked up on the tension. "So Cliff wants you back?"

Donna shrugged, "He wants what any ex-boyfriend wants." The women instantly understood; he wanted sex on a couch. Never a bed, that's reserved for woman they love not women that just want to bang.

Jefferson the secret Service agent who had been walking with them the whole time spoke into his ear piece, "Mama Bear, Veronica, Maple Leaf, Cerberus and Elon are on the move."

Amy handed Helen a file, "I wrote up a strategy plan for you, I think you will be very happy with it, Helen. Its' called "The Road to Victory.""

"Try not to over sell it." Donna muttered.

Amy turned her attentions back to Mrs. Santos, "You know, Donna's jealous because I have all the thing she will never have, and education, class, dignity…"

"A ten page resume." Donna added and earned her a glare.

Ronna changed to subject, "Did anyone catch their Secret Service names, I'm Veronica, I have to say that's pretty lame. But Cerberus that's really bad." She made quick eye contact with Donna. "Which one were you?"

"Well, I'm Maple Leaf and Will's Elon …so I guess, Cerberus would be Amy? Wouldn't it?"

"Hmm. Isn't Cerberus he dog that guards Hell?" Helen questioned.

Will added, "well actually, Cerberus is a female."

It took Amy a few seconds to figure out the full meaning of this, then she starts bellowing, "JJJJJOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHH!"

Ronna smiled, "well that's one way to get rid of her." Will took a different path to his room, hence leaving Donna alone with Ronna and Helen.

Helen eyed Donna up curiously, "I would like to know who it was one Russell's staff that suggested he go to my husband's debate back in New Hampshire."

Donna looked at the fire extinguisher, nervously, "um, why?"

"Because I don't know if I should kill them with my bare hands or name a holiday after them."

"I guess it would depend on your mood and the results on Election Day."

"Hmmm." Helen squinted her eyes. She turned always and walked into her suite to be with her children.

Donna had her deer in headlight look plastered all over her face as Ronna pointed to Donna bag. "Do you have a plan too?"

"Huh?"

"Did you write one too?" Donna nodded and pulled it out, the title, _"How to get to the White House and Become First Lady without Killing Your Husband along the way_," made Ronna laugh, "Yeah, I too would like to know who convinced Russell to join the debate, because she kept me employed." She gave Donna a knowing smile, "I'll make sure Helen gets this."


	2. Chapter 2: AFternoon

Author's note: Life has been super crazy, sorry for the slow update. In this chapter Josh does something crappy and you might hate him. Please bear with it. He's Josh and he will redeem himself. We learn some very important facts about Donna. Oh, there is a Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince spoiler in here, but I thought it was worth it for the joke.

Thank you for all the feed back. I should be updating faster this week. My goal is to be finish and have everything posted by next Sunday.

* * *

AFTERNOON

The day ticked on, at the break neck speed as does everything is during a campaign. Amy was infuriated that her Secret Service name translated to Bitch from Hell. Josh was pissed about something but no one could pin point it. Donna was finishing statements that would be made to the press on Santos' behalf. The phone was ringing in the chaos filled room. Scream and shouts filled the air; CNN was playing Vinick and Santos' press conferences and commentating on them. The phone was still ringing, Amy was still complaining, and the stress was too much for Josh.

"DONNA! Would you do your God damn job and answer the fucking phone!"

The room stopped. CNN was on mute.

Even Amy stared at Josh in horror.

Donna was too angry to be hurt. With one gesture, one finger in the middle of her hand, she responded to Josh and answered the phone, "Santos for America, Donna Moss speaking…." The chaos resumed.

Mrs. Santos Head turned instantly and focused on Donna who remained under her watchful eye.

No one reprimands Josh; they've been around him enough to know he is doing it to himself. Josh opened his mouth to apologize instead left the room to sulk in his self loathing.

Santos passed Josh at the doorway. Cheerily he asked, "Hey Chicken Fighter, do you think you can watch the kids tonight? There's a black tie fundraiser a few miles away. It'll be a drag, you want an out?"

Donna hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. She pushed past Santos not answering his question.

"MATHEW SANTOS YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Helen screeched. She point to the second room and kicked anyone working in it out of it.

Santos looked desperately to the people around him. "What did I do?"

Most of the people shrugged and resumed their work, expect for Ronna. "I know what you did."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Hell no."

"You're fired." He said out of fake spite.

She has long become immune to his empty threats. "You're not firing me."

"You're still letting me go in there blind!"

"Have a nice time, Boss."

Helen slammed the door behind her husband. He started to speak but her hand in front of his face stopped him. "It's her first day! She has been humiliated, insulted and verbally abused."

"Who?" He had just walked into the room. But he wouldn't allow any of those things happen to anyone on his staff.

"Donna Moss. Now sit down and read these two campaign plans." He did as instructed, _Road the Victory_ really wasn't very good, read on its own flaws were easily found. However when it was compared to the far superior _Without Killing Your Husband_ piece, Road to Victory was garbage, trite and simplistic.

"Um, I assume, Donna wrote Without Killing Your Husband?"

His wife nodded, "And I have a theory, wanna here it?" She told him and watched his eye grew wide.

He fumbled for his phone and called Will. "Did she write one of these campaign plans for Russell," the Congressmen asked panicked.

On the other end of the phone Will responded, "Yes, and if I followed it, none of us would be here today."

Santos swallowed, "do you know where she went?"

There was silence, "Yeah, she just called me five minutes ago. She's in the hotel bar ordering a whiskey sour and contemplating quitting."

"WHAT!" Santos ran out through the make shift headquarters in the hotel room.

Donna was swirling her drink around in the glass, "You know, if someone had 24 jobs in three years, what the natural assumption is?"

The bartender smiled, "she isn't good at her job."

Donna slammed her fist down, "Yes!" It was two thirty and she was done. One the Russell Campaign she was respected and valued, here on with Santos this treatment was unforgivable. She had never been treated like that, not by snotty Senators who demeaned her intelligence. Worst of all it had been by Josh! This man who shared Josh's name was not Her Josh. This man was different, cold and tired. Her Josh would never yell at her like that, use that word, and insult her. Of course maybe Her Josh would, after all he did tell Amy about Cliff. He was Her Josh back then. A horrifying thought entered her mind, maybe he was never Her Josh.

"Bud Light in a bottle." She heard the voice behind her demand. By the expression on the Bartender's face, she knew who it was with out looking.

"I am assuming your wife yelled at you?" Donna said looking into the glass.

Santos sat down next to her, "yeah a little, ok a lot."

"I don't need to be rescued."

"I'm rescuing myself. I here I could lose a pretty vital staffer."

"You mean babysitter." Donna hissed bitterly into her glass.

Santos scratched his head and took a swig of his beer. "Sorry about that, I wasn't sure if you had a dress or not."

"It's a campaign, I always have a dress."

Santos meekly stated, "Sorry."

Donna looked up at the TV above their heads, "You know, I think Vinick is against Bill 473. He hasn't said anything to support it or come out against it either. I think he might back it politically but detest it personally."

Santos shrugged, "it sounds like something he would do."

The sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, for a change of pace it was Santos who spoke first, "um I liked the plan you wrote for my wife. I thought the title was funny."

Donna shrugged, "I wanted it to stand out."

"You didn't need a flashy title for that.." Donna smiled at the complement, "Rumor has it you wrote when for Leo too." She nodded and Santos probed farther, "did you write one for me too?"

Donna started reading all the liquor bottles in front of her, "I wrote three."

Santos's eyebrows went up, "Geez, when did you write all this?"

She added, "I haven't slept in a year and I already read The Da Vinci Code and the new _Harry Potter."_

Santos huffed, "what did you think of the ending of the _Harry Potter_ book?"

"Depressing."

"Yeah I mean when are Ron and Hermione going to get together, I've been waiting for this for four books now."

A smirk crossed Donna's lips and rather ironically she stated, "yeah, its really annoying waiting for two characters to get together."

Sensing the hostility, Santos returned to the original topic, "So you wrote three huh?"

"One to get you out of New Hampshire, in case I got a desperate phone call in the middle of the night. I didn't, by the way, so that's one is useless. One of my own planning from start to finish and another that blends your current plan and my plan." She added under her breath, "that one is the best."

"Well, give them to me and I'll check them out." He took one last gulp pf his beer and set it down on the table, "You know I've been meaning to find the Russell staffer who got him to join my debate. If Russell hadn't joined in the fun, Hoynes wouldn't either and I never would have gotten out of New Hampshire." He glanced at her, but she continued to reread the bottles. "I think it might have been the same person who pushed Hoynes out of the race."

Donna took the bait, "Hoynes was an accident, according to that staffer."

Santos shrugged, "Still I sure would like to thank her."

"You shouldn't, she didn't do it for you." Donna paused and finished her whiskey sour. "If you didn't get out of New Hampshire it would have killed _his_ career. In case you didn't notice, his career is his life. Sure, he could have come back to the White House, but he would have been weakened and weakness it no taken lightly in DC. It's a shame really, he's the best."

Santos scoffed, "I really haven't seen it."

Donna shook her head, "No, he hasn't been on the top of his game. But he doesn't want you to get hurt, his is painfully overprotective sometimes. He won't ever make you take a pledge like the ethanol one or make you sacrifice your morals again. He doesn't want you to lose either." She recalled her the first year with Josh. "Last time it was different, he had Toby, CJ and…" Donna stopped speaking and suddenly she understood.

"You?" Santos offered.

Again she shook her head, "No. Hey can I hire someone? It's a good way to make up for that whole babysitter thing."

"Sure."

"Great in 24 hours you'll see a brand new Josh."

Santos stood up, "I'm looking forward too it."

Donna reread the bottles for a third time, somehow it was easier not to look at Santos as she made her confessions, "I was only giving Russell advice, if he took it well that was up to him. And if it helped a black horse campaign along the way, well I can't be responsible for any side effects of my advice. But you're welcome anyway."

He started out the bar door, stopped and turned around, "Hey, what happened a year ago, that made you stop sleeping."

Donna spun around in the stool, and met his gaze, "car accident."

Concern covered his face, "are you ok?"

"No, I haven't been the same since


	3. Chapter 3:Evening

Author's Note: Howdy guys. Ok there is a lot of stuff going on in this chapter. Tons of revelations. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for all the feed back. I don't think this is my best work and it's wonderful to hear (read) that people are enjoying it.

* * *

EVENING 

Leo was beyond livid with Josh and Will refused to speak to the offending person. Leo's anger was filled with threats, "I swear to God if you ever speak to her like that again, I will crush your soul." Josh looked at Leo with doubt, "First I will call CJ, then Toby, followed by Abby and Jed. When you are getting for mercy I will call Sam and when you want to die, I'll call your mother."

Josh heart dropped to his stomach, "She would kill me! My mother LOVES Donna!"

"At least one of you does." Will jeered under his breath. He was furious for a much different reason. Three years ago he would have asked Donna out, but three years ago it was obvious her heart and soul belonged to another. Besides, for nearly two and a half years he had been working on a speech. The speech was handed down to him from Sam, who started it back on the Bartlet for America Campaign about two months after Donna returned from her hiatus. Toby had put his own elements into the speech over the years. The greatest speech written by the three best speech writers in the country would never be heard. Sam was supposed to read it at the Lyman Moss wedding.

Will comment make Josh body stop functioning. No one had ever been so blatant or honest about his relationship or lack there of with Donna. No one had ever said those words aloud, and it killed Josh that it was a Sam rip off who did it.

Will waved to who Josh thought, was Helen Santos, she was the only blond he know that could stand so poised and confident in an evening gown and talk on her cell phone at the same time. But when she turned around, it was a vision so familiar and yet alien. It was Donna. She was wearing a light blue evening gown and she seemed to glow, apparently it was a new dress. He wanted to study the vision that was twenty feet away. Try to find the features he had once memorized and known by heart. Donna had aged, no that's not the right word, matured. She was no longer the sweet innocent girl who hired herself. She was different and Josh wasn't sure how it felt about it.

"J!" Amy called out to him across the hobby of the hotel. He flinched and would rather be talking to, looking at, being with Donna. But it was too late; Amy had leeched herself to his arm. "I haven't seen you much today. Busy?"

"I was trying to convince Santos to stay way from Bill 473 and reading campaign plans."

"Really? Did you read any for Mrs. Santos?" Her voice was smooth like silk as she searched for a compliment.

"Yeah I read two, one was close to perfection and the other was amateurish."

Amy put her hand to her mouth, "Oh, you know Donna did write one, that's probably hers."

Josh peered down at Amy, hoping she would squirm or at least realize her fatal flaw. "Um, I don't know. But the one about Getting to the White House without Killing your Husband was really innovative."

Amy didn't even bat an eye, "I worked really hard on that." Josh simply smiled and led her out the hotel door into the limo.

Of course Amy's second fatal flaw was that Donna, Will and Ronna were all within ear shot. Will and Ronna wanted to launch an attack that would rival America's attack on Japan, but Donna held them back.

"It isn't sporting to fight Amy." Donna said as if she had all the wisdom in the world. "You never need to fight her, she always self destructs."

* * *

The fundraiser was in middle swing when the guests of honor arrived. The members of the crowd often wondered what the people said to each other as their faces were plastered with smiles and their hands were busy clapping. 

Will applauded until his hands hurt, and with a huge grin he whispered to Donna, "Look, Usher is a modern day poet, he states quite eloquently what all men are thinking and wanting: 'A lady in the street and a freak in the bed.'"

Donna with an equal smile, "this is why I am not calling Kate for you."

On the far side of the stage Josh's plastic smile was about to crack, it had been a rough day, and before he could control the words he whispered to Amy, "You're looking awful sluttly tonight." He knew at the moment there was every little she could do to react.

"Go to Hell."

"You first."

Mathew Santos kissed his wife on the cheek and waved to the crowd, "When did Chevy Chase stop being funny?"

'This is the stuff you think about? You do know you are running for President of the United States? Right?" Her smile growing wider, as the father of her children took the podium.

* * *

The fundraiser went as expected, people laughed, handed over their wallets and so forth. At one point Josh crossed a crowded room to speak to Donna, she however avoided his eyes. 

He placed his hand on her back and she moved from the touch. Josh pulled back instantly realizing, never in eight years had she ever done that. She couldn't even look at him, infuriated by every event of the day. He pulled his hand away and leaned in, "quick question for you. Did you write a campaign plan for Santos?"

Their eye met for in instant before she answered, "No, I wrote one for Mrs. Santos but you would probably find it droll and common." The ice of her words clung to the air as she turned away to speak to a stock investor.

Something was wrong, Donna could feel it. Someone, who should have been here, wasn't, but she couldn't place the name or face. If someone was missing that meant something was happening. And if something was happening it was happening in the District of Columbia. Donna kept scanning the faces hoping something would click, but it didn't. The laughing and the alcohol was getting to be too much, to many instant visions, blends of recognizable and familiar with the alien and new. She nodded to what the male investor comments, giggled at his jokes, her mind was on about twenty other things, and honestly, and she didn't even notice his hand on her shoulder.

Josh did.

Josh walked through two circles of people to be by Donna's side. "Donna, the congressmen needs to speak to you."

Donna blinked at Josh a few times; unsure of whom she was looking at. He had done this for her before, he had run interference, pushed off some sleazy guy, tons of times. This was the first time he couldn't hide his anger in doing so. Donna looked back at the investor, "Um, if you will excuse me."

It wasn't until she walked away and she felt the other man's hand pull away from her shoulder that she understood by Josh was livid. She felt like she should have said something to Josh, anything, from "go to Hell I can take care of myself," to "thanks." But instead she said what was really bugging her, "Doesn't it feel like someone's missing from this event?"

Josh shook his head, "no I don't think so." But he started surfing the crowd with his eyes. Shortly they were joined by Will who shared Josh's outrage of a misplace hand and Donna's concern about who ever was MIA. Will added, "I think its Levin."

Josh disagreed, "no I saw him here."

"Gledhill?"

Donna thought for a second, "his assistant is here."

Josh started at her, "but not him."

By the time Santos had made his way over to the crew, Josh was already on his cell phone asking Ned, who was stuck, on baby sitting duties. "Ned, turn on the Red Sox game, I need to watch it for a few minutes. No I don't want the score, tell me if there is an empty seat behind home plate." Josh started pacing. "DAMN IT!" Three pairs of eyes watched Josh, "Livingston has season tickets for the Red Socks and he isn't there either."

"Aren't they on the committee for Bill 473?" Santos questioned.

Josh glared but didn't respond. Will observed, "If they are moving on this tonight we need to know."

Before Josh could finish saying, "I'll call Toby or someone," Donna had her phone out.

"Cliff? It's Donna Hi!" She smiled and fawned on the phone, she couldn't bare to look at Josh as she sold herself. Will tugged at her arm, his eyes begging her not to do this. She shook it off. Cliff would know what was happening, and he was the only one who would tell her. Problem was, there would be a price. "So I have a quick question for you." She giggle at his pathetic joke, "no, silly." She cringed as she said it. "Do you know if congress is trying to push Bill 473 through tonight?"

There was silence on the other end of the line then: "Donna you know I can't answer that."

She closed her eyes and placed her palm to her forehead and tried a different tactic. "You know what? Never mind. So what would you say if I asked you to dinner?" Josh nearly dropped his cell phone, which she didn't see, since her back was still to him.

Silence again. Donna prayed Cliff knew the code.

Finally an answer. "Yes."

"Great!" She sounded too eager. "I'll give you a call when I get into DC. I'm looking forward to it." She hung up the phone and turned back to the men. "Congress is making a move tonight. Congressman, if you want to kill this bill, it has to be now."

Santos nodded. "Ok round up the troops, we sent half of us working on this and the other half works the party, and we switch every five minutes. Nice job Donna."

She smiled at the approval but still felt dirty. Will didn't even look at her and Josh appeared to be staring through his shoes.

* * *

The plan was set and Donna went to tell the rest of the troops. 

Twenty minutes and four staff switches Santos was left with the following facts:

The bill was going through

The Republicans green lighted it when the democratic Presidential Candidate spoke out against.

The only way to stop it is if he could wrangle up more people who didn't support the plan.

Pulling the same stunt as Operation Sleepover wasn't going to cut it.

They needed time and it wasn't something they had.

No one knew when Chevy Chase stopped being funny.

Josh had been cold calling every ally he had made over the last 10 years. Will called all of Josh's too, he didn't have any of his own. Ronna had shift had ended and it was Donna's turn to call.

The idea popped into Donna's head five minutes ago. She tossed it off at first, but the more she thought about it, it was the only choice the campaign had to put an end to the bill. They needed time and a filibuster was the only way to get it. She felt sick thinking about the call and before it happened she needed to be sure she was doing this for the right reasons.

"Josh?" She peered deep into his eye, searching for a truth that can only be found there.

He covered the mouth piece of his phone. "Yeah?"

"Is Santos a good man?"

"Yeah."

"Is he the real thing?"

A tiny proud smile crossed Josh's lips. "Yeah."

"Does he want this for the right reasons?"

"Yeah."

"How much time do we need?"

"An hour maybe two."

Donna nodded and took a deep breath in, "I can get that." Josh and Will looked at her confused. Santos and Leo walked into the out cove that had been set up as the head quarters as Donna picked up the phone.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. "Andi?" Donna questioned and waited for the response, "Hi! Its Donna. Just calling to give you a quick hello. How's Huck and Molly? Pre School? Wow they're getting so big."

Leo pointed to Donna and questioned Josh, "What is she doing?"

Josh watched her intently, "I don't know."

"Hey, I've got a favor I need to call in." Donna rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke. "I need you to run to some interference with a Bill 473, right now." Donna waited for Andi to stop yelling at her.

Sure Andi was pissed, it was 8:30 she just got the kids to bed, it was going to be her first night without work for a while. A bath, bubbles and a trashy novel, were all in the works and nothing was going to tear Andi away from this, as she violently told Donna.

"You owe me this. We switched SUV in CODEL. You were sick of the driver hitting on you. Half way through the first day you asked me to switch."

Josh's entire world came crashing down, and seemed to land on his chest. She wasn't even supposed to be in the SUV. It was supposed to be Andi. The blood drained from his face and concentrated in his feet.

"Andi, I went through three months of physical theory and you got to watch your children go to pre school today. You owe me this."

Andi agreed and gave up her bath. Donna closed her cell phone and turned to Santos. "You've got your time, use it wisely." Dumbstruck he only nodded.

She wanted to, no, she needed to leave. The horror filled look on Josh face, Leo and Will's disbelief, all of this was making it hard to breath. She turned back to the party.

Josh pulled on her arm, "Donna." One word, after eight years, one word was all he could say. Honestly there were too many words jamming up his brain now, causing a back up, and her name was the only one could make its way into his mouth. He squeeze her arm, he wanted to pull her in. But she pulled away.

She gazed at his sadly, "not now." He wanted to talk, she knew he did. She wasn't ready, and after avoiding the subject for nearly a year, didn't want to talk about it right now. "You have work to do." She let her hand fall to her side.

A part of Josh died as he watched her walk into the crowd. This blond, this woman, was not his Donna. This Donna used her near death experience to gain political leverage. She was different, stronger. And very much like someone else. Amy. His Donna had died in CODEL and resurrected as Amy.

* * *

Two hours into trying to take down this insane bill, Josh finally admitted a level of defeat. This is not entirely true, he knew he had lost when Donna got off the phone with Andi. He knew it he just wasn't ready to aspect it. To make matters worse, it was Amy's shift. 

Josh swallowed his pride, he started thinking about updating his resume, after all once he confessed his idea, and Santos would surely fire him. "Vinick."

Santos, Leo and Amy glared at him. "What?"

"If you want to kill this bill, Vinick is the only way to do it."

"How do you know?" Santos questioned.

Josh didn't answer.

"How do you know?" He repeated.

"He hasn't come out for it because he doesn't believe it."

Santos didn't repeat his question; his icy glare did it for him.

Josh sighed, closed his eyes and continued, "Vinicks' wife. While Preventative medicine might not have saved her life, it would have extended it. But their insurance didn't cover it and she wanted to save money for his re-election campaign. There is no way he personally supports this bill."

Santos didn't speak.

Josh shifted his weight from side to side. "I know I should have told you, but you don't believe in oppositional research."

"His wife?" Santos finally spoke low and hoarse, imagining himself in Vinick's place.

"Yes."

The congressman started to rub his forehead, "you tried to talk me out of it."

The campaign manger admitted, "I know. You have to ask yourself how much you want to this bill dead. If you call Vinick, the bill ends, but I won't let you campaign on it."

Amy bellowed, "Why the Hell not! Vinick might pull the trigger, but we were the ones who line up the shot and loaded the gun. There is no reason why Santos couldn't campaign on it, especially if we win." In case anyone was wondering this was Amy third and final fatal mistake.

Leo spoke evenly, "He shouldn't campaign on it, because it is dirty politics, a man's wife died, and he had probably been spending the entire day figuring out how not betray her memory and not angry his party at the same time."

A horrifying conclusion entered Santos' mind, "Amy, did you know about his wife?"

"I knew she died." Amy waved her hand brushing away the idea.

Santos' mouth barely moved as the words filled with angry left his mouth, "DID. YOU. KNOW?"

Amy looked to Josh for support, it was useless. She looked at Leo and received a similar look. She looked intently at Santos. "Yes."

"Get out of my sight." Santos hissed. Amy returned to the party with the stench of failure clinging to her.

Josh rubbed the back of his head. "Amy's was right, this was your work, but if you call him, I refuse to let you campaign on this. The job is full of sacrifices. This is one of them."

Santos scoffed, "really Josh what you your sacrificed for this life?"

Josh looked out into the crowd, "you have no idea what I have sacrificed and lost." He walked out and was swallowed by the crowd.

Leo placed his hand on Santos' shoulder, "you really won't understand him, until you hear the Epic tale of Josh and Donna. But you have a choice to make and maybe even a phone call."

* * *

Five minutes later Amy approach Josh looking remorseful and pitiful. As she opened her mouth, Josh spoke, "Don't even try it Amy. Don't call me J. Don't even attempt to kiss up to me. I don't know if you still have your job, hell I don't know if I have mine. But if it were up to me I would have fired you the instant you took credit for someone else work." He brushed passed her.

* * *

Santos finally found his wife and started to dance with her. For half the song neither spoke. For now all he wanted to do was hold her, cling to her, and never let her go. 

Helen was the first to speak, "Amy quit."

"Good. I called Vinick." Mathew spoke evenly.

She nodded. "Good."

To the outside observer the following comment might sound out of place. But Helen knew it was haunting his husband's mind. "Did you know Donna was the White House aid that was in the terrorist attack in CODEL?"

"Yes."

"She told me she was in a car accident, but I never thought… Did you know she used to be Josh's assistant?"

"Yeah, Leo told me."

"Did you know Josh flew to Germany to be with her?"

This seemed to shock Helen; Josh Lyman had a human heart? Unbelievable. "That doesn't seem like the Josh I know."

"I spent a lot of time tonight thinking and the only person I would fly half way around the world and miss the first days of a peace talks would be you. And I am never going to sacrifice you. No matter what."

The music had long stopped but Matt continued to dance with his wife. Pangs of jealously hit two on lookers as they watched a life they could never have.


	4. Chapter 4:Night

Hello out there one the web. Ok the last chapter Donna was awful: she was not the Donna Sorkin created, but the Donna that Wells nurtured. I felt it was realistic to who she has become. Although, I love the fact that Donna sacrifices her dignity and values, all for nothing. The bill is killed by Vinick and Santos can't campaign on it. I like that bitter reality. Anyway this chapter Josh and Donna finally have their confrontation. I like the scene with Will and Donna because it SHOULD be a scene with Josh and Donna. Anyway, there might be a Morning chapter that ties together all the lose ends.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! I love you guys!

* * *

**NIGHT**

Strappy shoes ended up being a poor choice for Donna. Her feet were ripped, torn and blistered. Her lower back was killing her, her head seemed like it wanted to escape her skull though her ears and she was exhausted. The last 16 hours were some of the most draining she had experienced in a long time. So when the limo pulled up the Hotel, and Will offered to buy her a beer, she declined and headed towards the elevators.

Josh didn't say anything during the car ride home, he watched the light and signs blur past him. He was unsure of everything, expect one thing. He was pissed and Donna Moss was the reason. When he saw her talking to Will, he found his body moving to be along side her. He barely caught the same elevator as her.

They stood, staring at the door, hearing but not listening to the music. Josh wished they were alone, but the elderly couple behind them prevented him from saying all that he wanted to say. Donna, on the other hand, was very grateful for their presence, because they were preventing her from saying all that she wanted to say.

The fifth floor Josh and Donna got off. She glanced over at him as they walked down the hall. "Your bowtie is crooked."

"I know."

"Has it been like that all night?"

"Yes."

"Sorry I didn't notice."

"It isn't your job to notice those things anymore." He hissed at her.

"Josh?"

"Well it isn't. I'm not sure what your job is, my looking out for me, isn't in the description. Beside I don't even know who you are any more!"

Donna stopped moving, she knew she wasn't walking but she was pretty sure her heart and blood stopped as well.

"What?"

"Donna you're unrecognizable. After all the stunts you pulled tonight, all I know is _MY_ Donnatella would never do that!"

"Well, _MY_ Josh would never treat me like I was worthless."

"_My_ Donna never would have acted as if she was worthless. _She_ never would have let some guy touch her. _She_ would have never called her ex- boyfriend to get information. _She_ never would have used her brush with death as some political maneuver!"

He was screaming, as if making the words louder made them easier to hear.

The truth was Donna wanted to go to bed so she could sulk in her own depression. All her years in politics she had never sunk as low as she did. She barely recognized herself, how could she ask someone else to do it. Josh just screamed what she had been thinking all night. And that pissed her off. He had no right to speak to her like that. Maybe a year ago, MAYBE, but not now.

"How dare you! I'm unrecognizable? You, you're entirely different person. Angry and you make stupid mistakes. Get off your high horse, Lyman, the air up there doesn't suit you. I did what I had to do, for YOUR guy. I gave him everything I could. So I called in a favor, Andi knew I would do it, and she wasn't running for reelection, it was now or never."

"And that makes it ok?"

"Not really, but I know if I had to do it all over again, I would do it exactly the same way." Josh was horrified, but Donna continued. "I would have switched vans with her, knowing what I know now. She's a mother, her life was and is more important than mine. Toby never would have been able to handle losing her, and I have no one."

Sub artic glares left his eyes, "You're right, you don't."

Donna turned to put her key card into her door. She needed to leave, close the door and runaway. The air in the hallway was getting too tight to breath.

"Running away are you?" Josh whispered. "Leaving again, not surprising. That's what you do best; fly into my life and fly just as fast out. No warning just some excuse like, 'oh crappy boyfriend wants me back,' or 'I want more for my career.'"

Donna clenched her teeth, her hands and stamped her foot, "that's not fair!"

"No Donna, that's completely fair. I can't even trust you; you always bail out or lie to me."

"When did I lie to you?"

"Tonight I asked you about the campaign plans and you said you didn't write them. I've been reading your writing for eight years, did you think that I wouldn't notice?"

"Why should I tell you the truth about them when you already made up your mind?" She took a second to breathe before speaking again, "I know I have a lot to answer for in the last few months, but you have just as much." She leaned in, "you told Amy about Cliff."

"I did not!"

"Liar!"

The hallway was empty, expect for them and some painting of flowers in between the doors. It seemed appropriated for some reason that they should fight here, in an empty, cold environment, someplace common and yet unfamiliar. There was something about how cold and sterile the hallway was to make fight seem more real. More them.

Donna wanted to rush into her hotel room and let Josh scream his little heart out all he needed too. But she couldn't, her cell phone rudely interrupted fight.

"Hello? Will? Are you drunk? How did you get drunk so fast? No. No. Fine I will be down in a minute." She glowered at Josh, "I have to go."

"We aren't done here." He followed her to the elevator.

"Yes we are." She pushed the glowing downward triangle. "Josh, there was a time I would have walked on glass into Hell for you if you needed me to. But that was then, when I thought I knew you, understood you. But now, I can't even stand to look at you."

The door opened and she stepped in, "If you want to take the elevator that's fine, but wait for the next one, because if you come in, only one of us is coming out."

She was still shaking with rage when she entered the hotel bar. It was a vast contrast to her previous surroundings, loud, dark and crowded. She spotted Will by the bar and started towards him. When he saw her he screamed, "DONNA!" Soon the rest of the bar joined his cries of praise, "Donna!"

She smiled and briefly felt like Norm from _Cheers_. "Hi Will." She smiled, they had been through this once or twice before.

"HI DONNA!" He screamed in her face.

She leaned back, "inside voice, Will. Remember."

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better. You?"

He wiggled his fingers in front of her face and smiled at them in amazement. "My fingers feel all tingly."

She looked around trying to process this information, "OOOKKKAYYY. How many shots did you have?"

Will is still preoccupied with his fingers to respond right away. "Four maybe five."

"Yeah well that'll do it." She reached into his coat pocket, his eyes widened.

Very seriously he stares at her, "Donna, not here, our love is one that must never be."

Donna rolled her eyes and that made him giggle. "Will, I am taking your cell phone."

"Why?"

She blinked at him disbelieving, "Remember the last time you got drunk, you called Toby."

Will seemed surprised by this information, "I did?"

"Yep, and he yelled at me the next morning."

"He did! That's not very nice we should call him up right now and yell at him." Will tried to grab his phone back, but Donna's reflexes weren't inhibited by alcohol.

"No Will. Now if you are a good boy I'll call Kate for you in the morning, but you can't reach for the cell phone all night."

Will placed a finger on his chin and thought it out for a second. "Ok. You wanna beer?"

Donna asked the bartender for a pen and started to write some information down on a napkin. "No, I am very sleepy and I desperately want to go to bed."

"But not with me, right? You don't find me cute or charming do you?"

"Nope, sorry."

"S'ok."

Josh entered the bar and was struck by the same sensory overload Donna had experienced a few minutes earlier. He scanned the bar, finding co workers, strangers and Will and Donna, (he was unsure what category they fell into). Pangs of jealousy stabbed his body as he watched Donna laugh with Will. He watched their interaction carefully, waiting for something, something to make him hate her more, or something to make him remember the old her.

Donna placed the napkin in Will's coat pocket. "The note says I have your cell phone and not to panic, (which I know you will) when you can't find it in the morning."

Will nodded, "Ok" He stared at her as if he was thinking very hard and looking at her for the first time. "You looked pretty tonight."

"Thank you."

"But you looked better that night we rescued you from your apartment and took you to some balls. Remember that night?"

Donna winced, it had been one of the best nights of her life, she was with Her Josh, the one she lo… she cared about. The one she thought she knew better then she knew herself. "Yes I remember." She recalled the way his hand felt around her waist as she sat on his lap on the cab ride back or the way his breath touched her neck while they danced. She remembered cursing that she might have to wait four years before they could be together. Tonight, she realized that was a dream never to be. That was another reason she wanted to curl into bed and cry. Of course her former bosses were preventing her from doing that.

"You had long hair then. Now you have short hair."

"Yep."

"Long Hair Donna was different. She would never do the things Short Hair Donna would do."

Donna looked sadly at the bar. "Yep."

"Don't get me wrong, I like both Donnas, but still." He paused the think. "You did something bad tonight."

She played with some water on the bar, running her finger though it and making designs. "I know."

"Long Hair Donna would not approve."

"Short Hair Donna doesn't approve either." She continued to make shapes on the bar.

Will placed his hand on her shoulder, "You feel really bad about this right?"

"Right."

"Good girl, I was beginning to think that this was my entire fault. Like I turned you into this monster, but you aren't one. I can tell."

"Thanks."

Will started to play with his untucked shirt, "Donna I did something bad once too."

"I know."

"You were really pissed at me."

"Yep."

"I'm really sorry about Baker's wife, will you forgive me?"

She smiled gently, "Yes. I do. Tonight I realized how easy it is to fall from grace." She placed her hand on her cheek.

"Will you marry me?"

"Nope."

"What if neither one of us are married by the time we are 50, will you marry me then?"

She laughed, "I can't I have the pact with Sam."

Will nodded, "Yeah he's a good one to have that with."

Josh continued his hunter like stalk on Donna, watching her, thinking about her. And he realized something. He had seen all these interactions before. She nurtured Josh when he was intoxicated, taken his cell phone, smiled and laughed with him. Josh thought, _The woman the bar is MY Donna, but she was with someone else._

Donna laughed and told Will he could have three more drinks before he could call it a night. She turned to leave the bar when Santos stopped her. "Ronna spoke to me about Cliff and I want you to know, you don't have to have sex with him if you don't want to."

Donna blinked at him for a few seconds. "What?"

"You aren't really going to make me repeat that are you?"

"Sir, are you drunk?"

"Is Helen around?"

Donna surveyed the bar, "No."

"Then yes I am drunk."

"Ok then, I am going to leave now."

They finished their pleasantries and Donna turned and nearly walked into Josh's chest.

She frowned, "oh you're here."

"We weren't finished." Josh reminded her.

Neither spoke, the tension was still there but he wasn't as angry as before. She didn't kick him out of the elevator either. When they were one floor away from their own Josh finally spoke, "Are you in love with Will?"

Donna blinked. Then she blinked again.

Josh raised his eye brow and asked the question again, "Are you in love with Will?"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the laugher in my brain."

"Um?" Josh questioned.

"No, I'm not in love with Will, never have been, never will be. He's a friend that's it."

He wasn't sure how he felt about that, a part of him wanted Donna to be in love with Will. It was easier to hate her, her activities in the bar would be for any man she cared about. A part of him was relieved she wasn't in love with him, of course he knew why but he didn't want to admit it.

They walked out of the elevator, they stood in the same location they had been earlier that night. "Are you going to continue to insult me?" Donna questioned as she placed her key card in the slot for the second time this night.

Josh rubbed his head and shrugged, "I still have a lot to say."

She sighed, "Can any of it wait until tomorrow?"

"Some of it. I guess." Josh's tone was quiet, lonely and even a little sad.

"Can you say any of it nicely?"

Josh put her hand on the back of her head, "Its just I've never seen you be wrong about so many things."

"I guess not." She frowned.

"I mean, you're normally right. When we get into one of those messes you do the right thing. But tonight, you didn't."

Donna didn't speak right away, she just gazed at Josh for a while, "Tonight is not exactly my proudest night."

Josh nodded, smirked and knew she didn't need to say any more. Then Josh stared at his feet for a few seconds and in a low voice he admitted. "I hate Cliff."

Donna rolled her eyes, "You hate him because he's a republican and working in your old office."

"No. He's the one that made me realize that you wouldn't wait for me."

Time stopped. Motion stopped. Donna was unable to move. Sure, she had known, she wasn't dumb, she knew how he felt if she had any doubts they were crushed the instant he walked through the German hospital door. She knew, but she never expected him to say it aloud. And Cliff was years ago. "You expected me to wait?"

Josh rubbed his head, "um yeah. When I realized you wouldn't; I started to date Amy. Sort of a form of punishment for you but turned out far worse for me."

"Eight years is a very long time to wait."

"I know."

"It really wasn't fair."

"I know."

For the first time in this hallway, Donna let herself smile, just a little bit. "So you are admitting I'm right?"

Josh raised his eyebrows, "I am admitting I agree with you. But you will were wrong about other things tonight as well. Saying Andi's life was more important than yours, that it was for the best, because Toby wouldn't be able to handle it. You're wrong. If… If you hadn't survived… I…" Josh didn't want to finish his thoughts. Donna's once harden and icy face melted as she watched Josh struggle with his words. "Donna, I died that day. And if you didn't survive I wouldn't have either."

She placed her hand on his arm. He still couldn't look at her face; instead he watched her blistered feet.

Softly, tenderly she spoke, "I know. I was in your spot once before. And I shouldn't have used it for political gain. I just knew that was the only way I could help Santos. But I never went to hurt you."

Josh nodded and "I know." He paused, "I never said how proud I am of you. You grew so much in such a short time and a part of me knows it never would have happened if you still worked for me. A part of me was busting with pride and another part is devastated I only got to watch from a distance. I know you had to leave, I understand it was a long time coming. I just wish it could have happened on better terms. I wished I didn't miss you so much. "

Donna found her hand moving up his arm, an in a low voice that even surprised herself she admitted, "I know. I missed you too."

He looked into her eyes, took a deep breath and finally confessed everything he needed to, "Donna, I love you."

Donna blinked at him slightly taken back by the comment, "I know."

He moved in to kiss her. Donna pulled away and placed her hand on his chest as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Confusion lived on Josh's face, "um I was going to kiss you?"

"Why?"

"Because that's you're supposed to do."

Donna closed her eyes before asking the question she already knew the answer to, "You don't really think that confessing your love and kissing me would solve all of our problems, do you?"

Josh blinked and threw his hands up in the air, "Yes."

A sound that could have been mistaken as laughter escaped Donna's lips. "Well it doesn't."

"Then why would she lie to me?"

"Who?"

"Meg Ryan and all of her movies?"

Donna shook her head, hating herself for putting the reality back into the moment, "Meg Ryan left the father of her children to go have a fling with Russell Crow, so I wouldn't take any advice from her." She pulled her hand away from his chest and placed it firmly at her side. "Your confession doesn't solve the main problem, we both changed, grew up and grew apart." She stopped, blinking back tears and fighting the lump in her throat. "Even if saying those three words could make everything better…you… you aren't the man I fell in love."

Josh retreated both physically and emotionally. He cursed he waited too long. She was inches from him and yet they were never to be. He blamed himself and her, hell he blamed the President and Santos too but for reasons he couldn't pin point. He pushed his hand through his hair and decided to be a gentleman, "No, I understand. It's late and its been a long day. Good night Donna."

Donna swallowed the lump in throat that had been choking her, "Josh this doesn't mean we can't try, we just needed to reacquaint ourselves." She was pulling a straws and she knew it. Josh had been rejected, there was no going back to the way things were.

He nodded, "Sure, we'll have lunch tomorrow, a talk more." He turned at walked a few paced to a hotel door. He placed his card key inside slowly and pulled it out, red light.

He tried it again: red light.

Once more. Same results. "DONNNA!"

She had already walked into her room and stuck her head out into the hallway. An eye brow went up, "What are you doing Josh?"

"My key won't work." He pointed to the door.

She smiled, "Of course it won't work that's not your room."

Josh disagreed, "My room is across from the ugly paintings of the flower and five doors down from the elevator."

"But there are two elevators." Donna pointed down the hall, to a second hallway. Josh followed her finger, a seemed genuinely surprised to see the second hallway intersecting with the one they were standing in. He turned to point at the painting of the ugly flowers, when she informed him all the paintings are the same. Josh stood still in his confusion, rubbing his head and attempting some smart ass remark.

"I guess they were just giving the Fulbright Scholarship away that year."

Donna watched him, studied him, and her stomach began to dance. Waves of fire shot up and down her spine, as her brain came to the conclusion her heart had known the entire time. Only Her Josh could get a dark horse the nominations and not know which hotel room was his. Her Josh was a man of contrasts, brilliant and stupid wrapped up in one package. She walked in a daze until she was in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his familiar eyes. "I found you. You're My Josh." Her lips touched his lightly. He pressed his lips slightly harder against hers. Their first kiss was soft, sweet and loving. Their second kiss was passionate, eight years of harbored tension released in one kiss.

Josh smiled at her his dimples making their first appearance in a while, "I hope you don't think this will solve all our problems."

Donna shook her head, "No, but is a start."


	5. Chapter 5: Morning

Author's note: The story was supposed to be written from this morning as the beginning then a long flash back, but I thought it would take away a lot of the emotional impact if I did it that way. Santos, Annabeth and Leo were all going to make appearances in the chapter as well, but I decided to cut them out, it just drag it out. Although I did think Annabeth saying Will's line near the end of the story would be funnier. Oh the show Donna is talking about is "Lost" (Besides the West Wing, easily one of the best shows on TV)

Honestly this story was stuck in my head while I was finishing up Kismet, but when I went to write it I really didn't love it. But if you enjoyed it please let me know. I love feedback and it might make me write more. Thank you to everyone who left steady feedback, Kursk, Lu78, JDfanatic, miss jasadin. You guys ROCK! Feedback helps all writers write better so thank you for doing a service to the whole FF community.

Anyway the new season is up an running, and that means all new Fan Fiction.

* * *

**MORNING**

Donna led Josh back to her room. There had been enough talking for one evening. They undressed each other, kissed fresh and newly exposed body parts. Traced the other's scars and learned each other. Recalling the times they might have lost each, reminded painfully of how strong the other is, and grateful for each second they get for now on. They did not however, make love. Had they been younger and not through as much, it might have been a possibility. But the night had always been their time, and it first night shouldn't be tainted with awkward first time sex.

They slept in each other arms, heat of their body's sharply contrast the cold air of the hotel room. After everything they had been through it was a miracle they could trust each other enough to sleep, but there they were. The truly amazing thing wasn't sleeping but waking. It was a new day, perhaps the first day of something new and incredible.

It was in the morning Josh made love to Donna for the first time.

Basking in the afterglow Donna blanketed herself on Josh. He pushed her hair back from her face, his voice was low and husky, asked "Do you know how much I love you?"

"About as much as I love you." She smiled back. His fingers ran up and down her back.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Plans were set, Josh was going to get his clothes from his room, come back here while Donna takes her shower. Breakfast would be provided by room service. As Donna was entering the bathroom, Josh confessed that in heated argument he told Amy about Cliff. "The only reason why I'm with you is because of Caley." The argument was actually at lot more derogatory, but Josh didn't want to go into details.

She kissed his forehead and headed into the bathroom for her shower, leaving Josh alone for a few minutes. This would turn out to be a fatal flaw.

Josh laid on the bed basking in the glow of his new happy life. When he heard his cell phone he instinctive answered it. "Lyman."

"Josh?" A familiar voice answered.

"Toby, how's it going?"

"Amy called me up drunk last night."

"Really? Man, what did you do to end up the drunken phone call list?"

"I don't know but Will called me too."

"Did they say anything interesting?"

"Amy questioned her quality of her integrity. Which is non-existent, or at least in my opinion. Will called to yell at me, because yelling at Donna isn't very nice. Or at least I think that's what he said."

Josh laughed, "Rough night."

"Yeah." Toby paused. "You probably had a rough night too."

Josh shrugged, although he knew Toby couldn't see it. "I don't know it had its good moments and bad ones."

"But it ended on a good one right?"

Josh smiled, "Yeah."

"I guess I could ask you what happened, but a better question would be why you are answering Donna's cell phone at 6:00 in the morning."

Josh froze. Slowly he lifted the cell phone from his head and glazed at it. It WAS Donna's phone.. Josh had never discussed with Donna about telling other people. Were they going to tell people? It doesn't matter because Toby KNOWS now. "Igottogo.Talktoyoulater.Bye."

Josh started to panic. What if he tells people? Will Donna be mad? Did I ruin everything? Was that a record, ruining a relationship within the first hour?

There was a knock at the door. Room service. Coffee. Josh needed coffee.

He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door.

"Josh?"

His heart stopped. "Will?"

"What are you doing here?"

Think quick! "What do you mean?"

A small smirk crossed Will's face. "I'm picking up my cell phone from Donna. What are you doing in her room?"

Josh had been in politics for way to long to let something like this stumble him. Josh waves his hand, "No, you see this is my room. There are two elevators; I know it can be confusing…"

Will pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket as evidence, his smirk only grew larger, "but she wrote her room number on the paper…"

Josh examined the paper, "That's not a five, but an eight. She has very distinctive handwriting."

Will stared Josh down not buying any of this. As Josh was about to say his goodbyes a voice from his past rang in his ears.

"Funny to find you here Lyman."

Josh was barely able to choke out the word, "Sam?"

Sam shared the same devilish smile that was now plastered all over Will's face, "See I went to the hotel receptionist to see where I could find my very best friend and she willingly handed over your room number. I knocked and knocked but no answer. I assumed you were in the shower so I decided to head over to my new boss' room to see if she wanted breakfast. But instead of Donna, I find you."

Josh didn't want to reply to anything Sam was insinuating so he used an old stand-by method, misdirection. "But what are YOU doing here?"

Sam placed his hand on the door frame, "Well, someone kidnapped my friend and replaced him with a raving jackass. So Donna hired me to help me find him again."

There was softness in Josh's voice, "Donna hired you, for me?"

"You and the campaign."

Josh could no longer hide his love stricken goofy smile. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't see his breakfast coming down the hallway before it was too late. "Room service, Mr. Moss."

It's the Mr. Moss comment that makes Sam and Will burst out in laughter. Josh tells the waiter to leave everything where it is and he'll take it inside. The secret Josh was trying to hide failed miserably when the cat, meaning Donna, came out of the bag, meaning bathroom.

"Is breakfast here yet?" Donna asked putting an earring on. She looked up to see Sam and Will waving at her. "Oh." She stopped in her tracks. "Hi guys."

"Hi Donna." They said in unison.

"How was your flight, Sam?" She took her place next to Josh and started with small talk.

"Fine. Just Fine."

"Did you watch that show I told you about?" Misdirection quickly became Donna method of protection as well.

"Yeah, but what the hell is a polar bear doing an a tropical island?"

Donna starts to count in her head, preparing herself for Sam inevitable rant, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Sure I get that the island is supposed to be mysterious. But do some research polar bears live in the northern hemisphere. They put that show on the air, hell, they'll put any show about lawyers and doctors and Las Vegas on, but a show about crime fighting pilgrims! Nothing!"

Will blinked at Sam, "You didn't pitch Hollywood a show about crime fighting pilgrims, did you?"

"Will, the show sells itself."

It's was the shared sound coming from the couple in the doorway, laughter, that made Sam stop staring at Will. It had been a while since anyone had heard that noise. There was tenderness as Josh and Donna made eye contact. Sweetness as Josh hands brushed the wet hair from her face. It was a private moment and Sam felt like he was invading it.

Sam swallowed, "Is this for real?" He pointed to the two lovers, "Because I've waited for this a long time. I don't think I can handle it if it isn't real."

Donna smiled, "it's real."

Will nodded, "Good. Josh if you hurt her I'll fuck you up."

"Thanks for the heads up." Josh smiled.

"The breakfast is getting cold." Donna pointed.

"You should eat it now. See ya at the morning meeting." Josh pulled the cart into the room and shut the door behind him.

Sam and Will walked down the hallway, either speaking, just feeling satisfied, getting something they had been waiting for. When they reached the second elevator, Will spoke, "Hey do you feel like finishing up that speech we've been working on for years?"

Sam smile and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Toby."


End file.
